Unbroken
by unknow-chan
Summary: Sakura não suportava mais a presença de Karin e armou um plano para afastá-la de Sasuke... O que não esperava é que o feitiço fosse virar contra o feiticeiro ::Sai x Sakura::
1. Uma pedra no caminho

****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unbroken<strong>_

_**1. Uma pedra no caminho  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-kun!<p>

Karin agarrou o braço esquerdo do Uchiha, o qual girou os olhos em sinal de desagrado. As cerejeiras, cujas flores desabrochavam, traziam um ar romântico às ruas movimentadas de Konoha. Pequenas e delicadas pétalas, levadas pelo vento, pareciam dançar ao redor de Sasuke e Karin, os dois poderiam ser confundidos como um casal que passeava tranquilamente.

De longe, Sakura analisava aquela cena, bufando de raiva.

Sasuke havia retornado para Konoha há quase meio ano, o dia em que o moreno reapareceu no portão da vila teria sido o mais feliz da vida da Haruno, se não fosse pelo fato de ele ter trazido Karin consigo. Melhor dizendo, isso foi o que todos pensaram a princípio, mas descobriram pouco depois que ela o havia seguido.

A ruiva era conhecida como "a bússola humana" e era capaz de rastrear o chakra de alguém a quilômetros de distância. Como os líderes da vila acreditavam que as habilidades de Karin poderiam ser úteis, deixaram-na ficar. Tal decisão desagradou a rosada profundamente.

A Haruno queria provar ao portador do sharingan o seu valor, mostrar a ele que havia se tornado mais madura e aprimorado suas habilidades ninjas. Tinha esperanças de que o Uchiha finalmente lhe daria uma chance.

Entretanto, era difícil manter a paciência perto de Karin.

-Bom dia, Sakura-chan.

Naruto cumprimentou, acompanhado de Hinata, ambos caminhavam pela rua no sentido contrário ao da rosada.

-Cala a boca!

Tanto Naruto e Hinata quanto a própria Sakura se surpreenderam com o que ela havia dito, estava tão irritada que respondeu sem pensar.

-D-Desculpe...

Sakura tentou consertar a situação, mas o estrago já estava feito. Olhou de esguelha para Sasuke, que a observava com reprovação.

**XXX**

A rosada se dirigiu a floricultura Yamanaka onde encontrou sua melhor amiga para desabafar. As duas já haviam sido rivais e disputado o coração do Uchiha, por isso Sakura acreditava que Ino seria a melhor pessoa para escutá-la e dar conselhos.

-Eu não quero que Sasuke-kun pense que eu sou uma brutamontes...

-E você não é? –Ino questionou aparentemente mais interessada em regar as flores do que ouvir a Haruno.

-CLARO QUE NÃO!

-Sakura, como sua amiga, serei bem sincera... –A Yamanaka colocou o regador vazio sobre o balcão da loja. –As pessoas da vila estão irritadas com o modo que você age.

-Como assim?

-Você continua espancando o Naruto, mesmo ele já sendo considerado um herói por todos em Konoha. E o jeito como você trata o Sai-kun, também não é diferente. As pessoas só lhe respeitam por ser discípula da Tsunade-sama, mas a verdade é que falam de você pelas costas... Ninguém gosta de uma mulher que bate nos homens ao redor.

-E você quer que eu aceite isso calada? –Sakura sentiu-se ofendida.

-Ninguém em sã consciência gosta de ver homens sendo abusados dessa forma, assim como não gostam de homens que abusam de mulheres. Isso irrita. Por que acha que os outros ninjas não querem ficar na mesma equipe que você? Só o Sai-kun e o Naruto ainda aceitam porque já estão acostumados com o seu temperamento.

As palavras de Ino martelavam em sua mente como uma ideia fixa, estava ciente desde o princípio que precisava mudar se quisesse conquistar o moreno de cabelos rebeldes, apenas não queria admitir.

-Se não quer que Sasuke-kun pense o mesmo de você, então aprenda a ser mais delicada.

**XXX**

A Haruno passou em frente ao banco no qual Sasuke a chamara de "irritante" pela primeira vez e onde a havia deixado adormecida antes de partir de Konoha. Ficou parada alguns segundos e depois seguiu adiante, as memórias ainda estavam vívidas. Desde aquele dia, a rosada nunca mais conseguiu sentar naquele banco.

Trazia em mãos um livro sobre ervas medicinais, escolheu outro banco mais afastado, sentou e começou a ler. Fechou o livro antes de concluir a primeira página, não conseguia se concentrar na leitura e um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios.

Treinara arduamente por dois anos e se tornara uma excelente médica, entretanto chegou à infeliz conclusão de que isso ainda não era suficiente. Quando se perguntou o que havia feito de errado, percebeu que somente havia aperfeiçoado suas habilidades porque queria trazer Sasuke de volta.

-Bom dia, Sakura. –O moreno de cabelo curto a cumprimentou. Ele carregava uma enorme papelada e caminhava em direção ao prédio da hokage.

Sai não era mais nem sombra daquele shinobi sem sentimentos cuja única prioridade era o sucesso da missão acima de tudo. Bastou um pouco de convivência com Naruto para transformá-lo, tornando-o mais humano e um amigo com quem Sakura poderia contar sempre que precisasse.

-Hm, Sai... –A rosada falava sem jeito. –Você me considera chata por eu ser, às vezes... Exigente demais?

Ao ficar irritada, Sakura distribuía gratuitamente tapas e socos em seus dois colegas de equipe. Gostaria de dizer que eles a provocavam, porém a médica achou melhor começar a aceitar que era ela que tinha um pavio curto.

-Ah, isso não me incomoda.

-Sério?

-Claro! Afinal, eu sei que é a sua natureza.

-NÃO É A MINHA NATUREZA COISA NENHUMA!

Estava prestes a presentear o moreno com mais um bofete no rosto quando viu o Uchiha dobrando a esquina e se conteve por um instante. Entretanto, Karin apareceu logo depois, pulando sobre as costas de Sasuke e abraçando seu pescoço. A vontade de socar alguém voltou com força total e Sakura descontou na pessoa mais próxima, que era Sai.

-Ai!

Papéis voaram por todos os lados, soprados pela ventania, Sakura somente se deu conta do que havia feito depois que o moreno já estava caído no chão. Foi então que percebeu que perdia o controle sempre que a ruiva estava por perto, precisava encontrar uma maneira de manter Karin afastada.

-Desculpe, Sai, não foi minha intenção...

Sai levantou devagar, com a mão esquerda sobre o maxilar, verificando se não havia quebrado nenhum dente. Sasuke novamente encarou a Haruno com desprezo, Sakura imaginou que Karin estivesse rindo, mas para sua surpresa, os olhos da ruiva estavam focados em outra direção.

A ruiva segurava o braço do Uchiha com firmeza, entretanto lançava um olhar lascivo para Sai, que tentava reorganizar os papéis espalhados. Foi apenas por um segundo, porém Sakura teve certeza do que viu.

O interesse súbito de Karin em Sai despertou a atenção da Haruno e um sorriso maquiavélico se delineou em seus lábios, quase podia enxergar a própria inner vestida de diabinha. A própria Sakura sabia que Sai era fisicamente parecido com Sasuke, veio-lhe à mente uma ideia de usar a semelhança dos dois a seu favor.

Para tirar a ruiva da cola do portador do sharingan, nada mais eficiente do que fazê-la se interessar por outra pessoa.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minha primeira fic de 2012 *-* SaiSaku é o meu casal hetero favorito de Naruto, mas fazia tempo que eu não escrevia nada sobre eles... De repente, bateu uma saudade muito forte e acabei escrevendo essa fic XD Se não me engano, esta é minha segunda long-fic desse casal e acho que terá cinco capítulos, no máximo.<br>**_

_**Reviews? :3  
><strong>_


	2. Preparação

**UNBROKEN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Preparação<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eram quase cinco da manhã e a cidade ainda permanecia silenciosa. O despertador tocou e Sakura levantou da cama a contragosto e, ainda um pouco cambaleante, tirou a camisola e tomou um banho de água gelada para espantar o sono. Enquanto a água batia e escorria através de seu corpo, a rosada mentalizava como iria dar andamento ao seu plano.<p>

A única coisa que a impedia de se aproximar de Sasuke era a presença de Karin, pois a irritante ruiva não desgrudava do moreno em nenhum momento sequer. Quer dizer, se fosse apenas esse o problema, a Haruno poderia arremessá-la a quarteirões de distância com um simples peteleco na testa. Entretanto, a situação era muito mais delicada que isso.

Desde que Sasuke voltou à vila, apenas viu o lado feio de Sakura. A kunoichi precisava urgentemente provar ao portador do sharingan que era uma garota doce e meiga em vez de uma gorila brutamontes. E o grande empecilho é que as atitudes de Karin tiravam a rosada do sério a ponto de querer esmurrar qualquer passante que aparecesse no lugar e hora errados.

A primeira vítima já havia sido Sai, seu companheiro de equipe.

O moreno ficou no mínimo assustado e confuso por ter levado uma surra desnecessária, mas não estava irritado com a Haruno e nem perguntou o motivo de ter apanhado, afinal _"ele e Naruto já estavam acostumados"_ de acordo com as palavras de Ino. Sakura suspirou aliviada em seu íntimo, não queria perder um dos poucos amigos que ainda tinha.

O 'sacrifício' de Sai não foi em vão, pois graças a uma ironia do destino, Sakura foi capaz de notar um detalhe que em qualquer outra ocasião passaria despercebido. Mesmo agarrada ao braço do portador do sharingan (apertando-o contra seus seios de maneira que fez a rosada espumar de raiva), Karin lançava olhares indiscretos para Sai igual a uma criança desejando um brinquedo na vitrine de uma loja.

Nesse momento, Sakura chegou à conclusão de que o interesse da ruiva não se restringia apenas ao último membro do clã Uchiha, podia abranger também qualquer rapaz que tivesse feições semelhantes às de Sasuke.

_-Aquela nojenta não gosta do Sasuke-kun de verdade! Para ela, qualquer um serve!_

Desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha pendurada para se enxugar, saiu do banheiro deixando uma pequena trilha de gotas de água no chão de madeira. Não aguentaria mais um dia sequer ver Karin se esfregando no Uchiha, teria que fazê-la desistir de Sasuke usando Sai como chamariz.

Hesitou um instante, por mais que acreditasse estar fazendo uma boa ação ao tentar afastar Karin de Sasuke e ter certeza de que o moreno a agradeceria por isso algum dia, a Haruno estaria apenas despistando a ruiva irritante e jogando-a no colo de seu companheiro de time.

-Sai vai ficar numa situação difícil por minha causa... –A rosada estava quase terminando de se vestir, deixando para calçar as botas por fim. –Talvez eu deva contar tudo para ele, sei que vai entender e me ajudar.

Desejou bom dia para a mãe e disse que somente voltaria no final da tarde, saiu de casa decorando os passos de tudo que havia planejado. Apesar de, na teoria, o plano parecer bastante simples, a rosada sabia que colocá-lo em prática não seria nada fácil.

**XXX**

Como médica, a Haruno possuía várias obrigações com as quais precisava cumprir e por não querer comprometer seu rendimento no trabalho, precisava dedicar ao máximo o pouco tempo livre que tinha para execução de seu plano. Sakura saiu de casa meia hora antes do horário de costume, mas não parar ir ao hospital, antes queria dar uma passadinha no prédio da hokage.

Ela sabia que Sai ia para lá todos os dias, naquele mesmo horário, pintar a paisagem, pois aquele era o local com melhor visibilidade para observar o nascer do sol em Konoha.

Subiu as escadas com uma ansiedade que só sentia quando estava perto de Sasuke. Quando chegou ao terraço do prédio e viu o anbu finalizando mais um quadro, o coração da médica acelerou bruscamente.

Julgou que estivesse nervosa porque estava prestes a iniciar o seu plano.

-Sakura? O que faz aqui? –Sai notou a presença de Sakura após alguns segundos por estar concentrado em sua obra.

-Q-Queria conversar com você. –A rosada que até então parecia paralisada, despertou com a voz do moreno.

-Você está bem?

-Por que está perguntando isso? –A rosada ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você está estranha... Mais do que o normal.

-EU NÃO SOU ESTRANHA! –Gritou, sentando ao lado do rapaz.

Por mais socialmente deslocado que fosse, Sai conseguia reparar nas nuances da personalidade de Sakura. Antes o único companheiro de equipe hábil o suficiente para percebê-las era Sasuke, mas aparentemente o portador do sharingan havia perdido essa capacidade depois de se tornar obcecado pela vingança.

Lembrou-se de que logo no começo da equipe sete, ao ficar indecisa se deveria participar do exame chunin por se considerar fraca demais, o Uchiha a incentivou dizendo que ela era a mais esperta do time e aquele simples ato fez a rosada acreditar que seu amor era correspondido.

Para uma garota abdicar de ter uma chance com o Uchiha, provavelmente não estaria em seu perfeito estado mental. Até mesmo Sakura julgava inconcebível se apaixonar por outro rapaz que não fosse Sasuke. No caso de Karin, uma garota supérflua que se deixava levar pelas aparências, não deveria ser tão difícil fazê-la acreditar que Sai era mais _desejável_ do que Sasuke.

Recordou que Ino também demonstrou interesse pelo anbu quando o viu pela primeira vez. Sakura não conseguia compreender tal atitude, pois assim que entrou na equipe Kakashi, Sai possuía uma personalidade tão intragável que, se não fosse por sua aparência, jamais o compararia com seu eterno amor de infância.

_-Preciso contar ao Sai sobre o meu plano... Assim ele pode me ajudar..._

-Sai, tem alguém de quem você goste? –A garota perguntou por impulso, dando um tapa na própria testa em seguida.

O rapaz corou inconscientemente no momento em que encarou Sakura.

-T-Tem uma garota... –O moreno começou tímido, evitando os olhos verdes da Haruno. –...Mas, acho que eu não tenho chance, ela gosta de outro...

_-Não acredito, ele mordeu a isca!_

-Quem é essa garota que você gosta? –A rosada se aproximou mais devido à curiosidade, fazendo a pele de seu braço encostar no de Sai e suas mãos tocarem discretamente.

-Prefiro não contar. –Sai virou o rosto para o outro lado para Sakura não ver seu rosto completamente ruborizado.

-Dá pelo menos uma dica, então! –A Haruno o agarrou pela manga da camisa, começando a chacoalhá-lo. –Como ela é?

-Ela é extrovertida, meio desligada... e bastante temperamental...

O rosto da Haruno empalideceu, pela primeira vez havia encontrado um entrave em seu plano supostamente perfeito. _Estaria Sai falando de Karin... ou de Ino? _

Tanto a loira quanto a ruiva tinham traços bastante parecidos na sua personalidade, seria impossível descobrir a quem o anbu se referia com apenas a pouca quantidade de informações que possuía até o momento. Sakura percebeu que seu plano estava em risco, se o anbu na verdade estivesse interessado em Ino, seria muito mais difícil fazê-lo se aproximar de Karin.

-Qual a cor do cabelo dela? E dos olhos? –Sakura aproximou seu rosto perigosamente do de Sai, fazendo uma nova metralhada de perguntas.

-N-Não, eu... –O moreno gaguejou, com a face completamente ruborizada. Os lábios dele tremiam e não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos de Sakura.

Percebeu que o rapaz não iria responder perguntas que obviamente entregariam a identidade da misteriosa garota, precisava questionar por algum detalhe mais discreto, mas que pudesse fazê-la definitivamente diferenciar Ino e Karin.

-Ela tem seios pequenos ou grandes?

-_Que raios de pergunta é essa?_ –O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, perplexo.

-Ah, fala logo! –Vestiu as luvas de combate e cerrou os punhos, intimidando o anbu. Karin praticamente não tinha seios enquanto Ino havia sido agraciada por essa dádiva da natureza, se o moreno respondesse, seria mais fácil diferenciá-las.

-N-Normais, eu acho... –O rapaz parecia amedrontado, por mais constrangedor que fosse, seu instinto lhe alertava para responder todas as perguntas da rosada, caso contrário acabaria com um olho roxo.

A Haruno notou que estava obtendo algum resultado e decidiu pressionar ainda mais.

-OS PEITOS DELA SÃO PEQUENOS, NÃO SÃO?

-U-Um pouco...

Se algum dia Ibiki viesse a se aposentar, Sai com certeza indicaria a Haruno para ser sua sucessora no posto de mestre da tortura e do interrogatório.

-ELA É UMA TÁBUA COMPLETAMENTE LISA, NÃO É?

-S-Se você está dizendo...

-É OU NÃO É? RESPONDE!

-Sim, é verdade! Me desculpe!

_Bingo! Ele só podia estar falando da Karin!_

Obtendo todas as informações que precisava para executar seu plano, A kunoichi olhou para Sai, achava-o adorável sempre que ficava acanhado. Quando se deu conta do que estava pensando, balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, precisava ter foco em seu objetivo.

-Ela sabe que você gosta dela?

-Não, e prefiro que continue assim.

-Por quê, Sai? Ela nunca saberá o que você sente a menos que diga...

-Eu não posso obrigá-la a gostar de mim. Fico satisfeito apenas em poder vê-la todos os dias.

Na mente da Haruno, o anbu certamente se referia a Karin e agora, o sucesso ou o fracasso do plano consistia basicamente em fazer Sai conseguir se declarar para ela.

-...Por exemplo, se alguém como você dissesse que gosta de mim, eu ficaria muito feliz.

-Jura? –O moreno demonstrou interesse repentino.

-Juro.

-Bem, acho que não custa tentar.

Sakura apenas retribuiu ao sorriso que Sai lhe ofereceu cordialmente enquanto sua inner soltava uma gargalhada maquiavélica, esfregando as palmas das mãos uma contra outra.

_-Melhor não falar do meu plano por enquanto... Quer dizer, não sei o que ele viu naquela oferecida da Karin, mas se eu ajudar os dois a ficarem juntos, estarei fazendo uma boa ação, não é? Além do que, vou ter Sasuke-kun só pra mim. São dois coelhos numa cajadada só!  
><em>

Mesmo assim, ao pensar em Sai e Karin desfilando por Konoha como namorados, Sakura sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Percebendo que estava quase na hora de começar seu turno no hospital, estava prestes a se levantar para ir embora quando notou algo.

-O que foi isso no seu rosto, Sai? –Indicou a bochecha vermelha e inchada do moreno. –Ah, foi porque eu te soquei ontem, né?

-Tudo bem. Não dói mais.

-Deixa eu te curar, afinal é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ter te batido sem motivo. –A mão da Haruno estava prestes a tocar o rosto do rapaz, porém ele se desvincilhou no último instante.

-Não precisa.

-PRECISA, SIM! OU VOCÊ DEIXA EU TE CURAR OU VOU ACERTAR SUA OUTRA BOCHECHA PRA COMBINAR COM A QUE JÁ ESTÁ INCHADA!

O rapaz não teve como contrargumentar.

**XXX**

A primeira ação de Sasuke após se levantar da cama foi abrir a janela do quarto. O apartamento do moreno ficava a pouco mais de cem metros do prédio da hokage e, em vez de observar o sol nascer, o portador do sharingan viu uma cena que jamais imaginou que fosse acontecer.

No terraço, avistou Sakura ajoelhada em frente a Sai, tocando a face do moreno que estava sentado. Os lábios do anbu encostavam levemente na palma da mão da Haruno e, embora a médica não tivesse percebido, a face dela também estava ruborizada.

O Uchiha contraiu as sobrancelhas e seus olhos se tornaram parcialmente vermelhos, deixando visível a irritação que crescia dentro de si.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Primeira fic de 2013 (podem me matar se vocês quiserem) ^^' Depois de um ano, finalmente consegui atualizar essa fic... A intenção é escrever essa fic sempre que estiver de cuca fresca para ser uma fic leve e despretensiosa, mas 2012 não foi um bom ano pra mim. Espero que 2013 seja melhor.<br>**

**Eu trabalho quando estou de férias da faculdade, então não tive outra oportunidade para atualizar antes... Pretendo atualizar mais rápido de agora em diante. ****Pretendo concluí-la em cinco ou seis capítulos.**

**Particularmente estou amando escrever essa fic. Especialmente porque:  
><strong>

**¹Parece que Sakura só consegue ser meiga quando ela não tenta ser, se bem que eu também gosto da Sakura gorila (rs)**

**² Será que só eu gosto mais do Sai fofo e compreensivo em vez do Sai irônico e sarcástico? (embora eu admita que o segundo Sai é muito melhor pra escrever rated M *LOL what?*) **

**³ Sasuke com ciúmes? Isto non ecziste! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sei que é muita cara de pau pedir, mas... Reviews?<br>**


	3. Ciúmes

********Desta vez demorei menos de um ano pra atualizar XD Sério, gente... não é por maldade ou porque desisti da fic, até pretendia atualizar no carnaval, mas parece até maldição: TODA vez que tem algum feriado, eu sempre adoeço (agora mesmo estou um pouco gripada e não paro de espirrar). Por isso se tiver algum erro gramatical ou de concordância, peço desculpas antecipadamente e não se preocupem que eu arrumarei depois, tá?********

* * *

><p><strong>UNBROKEN<strong>

_**3. Ciúmes**_

* * *

><p>Sakura curou o ferimento na bochecha de Sai em menos de dez segundos e, durante todo o tempo em que houve contato da mão dela no rosto do anbu, a rosada deslizou seu olhar, observando atentamente cada detalhe no rosto do moreno. Desde a palidez da pele até o negro profundo da íris, dos cílios longos aos cabelos lisos e finos.<p>

_-Karin tem muita sorte porque o Sai gosta dela... Que inveja... Se Sasuke-kun me tratasse bem e fosse gentil, pelo menos metade do que Sai é, eu seria muito feliz..._

A rosada afastou a mão devagar, roçando a ponta dos os dedos na bochecha do anbu, como se desejasse que aquele contato nunca cessasse.

-Obrigado. –Sai agradeceu, sorrindo.

Ao ouvir a voz do rapaz, os olhos verdes se fixaram nos lábios do moreno e, por um instante de distração, Sakura se pegou desejando saber qual sabor eles tinham.

-Preciso ir ao hospital agora senão vou me atrasar! –A Haruno levantou rapidamente, tentando disfarçar o rubor em sua face. Obviamente era mentira, apenas queria se afastar de Sai o mais breve possível, antes que tivesse pensamentos bem mais lascivos.

A garota caminhou rumo às escadas a passos duros e sem movimentar os braços, na tentativa de esconder o nervosismo. Sai pensou em perguntar se ela estava bem antes de deixá-la ir embora, porém quando menos esperava, a rosada voltou correndo em disparada e o agarrou pela gola da camisa.

Sai era cerca de quinze centímetros mais alto do que Sakura, entretanto assim que a médica estendeu os braços para o alto, conseguiu erguer o anbu do chão facilmente.

-ME ESPERE HOJE NA PRAÇA EM FRENTE À ACADEMIA NINJA ÀS OITO DA NOITE, ENTENDEU?

_-Não posso perder o foco agora, essa é uma chance perfeita pra colocar meu plano em ação!_

-T-Tá... –O moreno foi monossilábico.

Sai, amedrontado com as alterações bruscas do comportamento de sua companheira de equipe nos últimos dois dias, concordou prontamente, pois era bem capaz de a Haruno já ter preparado um leito no hospital só para ele, caso recebesse uma resposta negativa.

Sakura nada disse, apenas mostrou um sorriso amigável e pôs o rapaz de volta no chão, arrumando a gola e as mangas na altura dos ombros da camisa preta, a qual ficou bastante amarrotada. Apesar da tentativa da médica-nin de amenizar os danos que infligira em seu companheiro, não obtivera muito sucesso em sua empreitada, pois quem o visse teria a impressão de que a camisa havia sido jogada numa máquina de lavar com Sai ainda vestido nela. Logo depois, a Haruno acenou discretamente, sussurrando um _'até a noite' _e foi embora saltitante.

**XXX**

Pouco mais de cem metros adiante, Sasuke observara a interação entre os dois companheiros de equipe da janela de seu apartamento. Da localização de onde o moreno de cabelos rebeldes os avistava, parecia que ambos estavam prestes a se beijar a qualquer momento. Não suportou olhar por mais do que dez segundos e fechou a janela em seguida.

-Desde quando eles são tão próximos?

Assim que regressou para Konoha, o portador do sharingan fez questão de voltar à antiga quitinete onde havia morado por vários anos, depois de Itachi ter matado todo o seu clã. Mesmo após ter descoberto a verdade sobre seu irmão mais velho e tê-lo perdoado, ainda não conseguia sequer passar em frente ao bairro Uchiha. As lembranças do dia do massacre ainda eram tão vívidas que faziam Sasuke ter ânsias de vômito.

Mesmo retornando para Konoha, ainda era cedo demais voltar para casa.

O apartamento consistia apenas em um quarto com banheiro embutido, uma cozinha e uma apertada área com tanque, no qual sempre lavava sua roupa; tampouco tinha varanda. Apesar de ser pequeno, o local possuía aluguel barato e localização privilegiada, pois ficava bem no centro da vila e próximo ao prédio da hokage.

Contudo, se soubesse desde o princípio que seria obrigado a assistir a garota, que um dia já foi sua _stalker_ mais obsessiva, dar em cima do seu substituto branquelo, com certeza teria procurado outro lugar para morar em algum classificado de jornal.

-Por que isso me incomoda tanto? –Murmurou consigo mesmo.

Ouvir o toque da campainha o desconcentrou, pensou em fingir que não estava em casa, porém a pessoa do outro lado era impaciente e retornou a tocar repetida e incessantemente. O barulho infernal obrigou Sasuke a abrir a porta e encontrar o rosto sorridente de Karin.

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. –A ruiva mostrou uma expressão dengosa. –Posso entrar?

Sob a roupa, Karin escondia um sedutor _lingerie_ vermelho. No dia anterior, a garota tinha ido a uma loja de peças íntimas femininas e escolheu a mais cara e bonita que havia conseguido encontrar. O esquema, na realidade, era bem simples: a ruiva iria até o apartamento do portador do sharingan e assim que estivessem a sós, Karin mostraria o quanto poderia ser atraente.

_-Mesmo sendo tão frio, Sasuke-kun não vai resistir quando me vir vestida de forma tão sensual!_

Karin não esperou resposta e deu o primeiro passo em direção à soleira, como reação, o Uchiha bateu a porta de madeira com força, a poucos centímetros do rosto da garota. Em seguida, reabriu a porta apenas para lançar uma corrente elétrica de seu punho, destruindo a campainha diante dos olhos da ruiva, e trancou-se novamente sem ao dizer uma palavra ou demonstrar qualquer sinal de arrependimento ou hesitação.

**XXX**

Sai caminhava a passos lentos pelas ruas de Konoha sem destino certo, relembrando o incidente com Sakura de meia hora atrás. Era verdade que frequentemente era chacoalhado por sua colega de time, estava até acostumado, mas esta foi a primeira vez em que ela o sacudira sem ao menos deixá-lo tocar os pés no chão. Se em algum momento de desconcentração Sakura perdesse o controle de sua força, o moreno teria sido arremessado pra fora do telhado e agora estaria no hospital.

Além disso, o modo como ela falou que ele deveria esperá-la na praça à noite soou como uma ameaça de morte, deixando o moreno mais pálido do que já era.

-Ei, Sai! Que cara é essa? –Naruto acenou para o moreno, de dentro da barraquinha de rámen. –Parece até que viu uma assombração! Senta aqui e vamos comer!

O moreno concordou, sentando vagarosamente no assento ao lado do loiro, pois sentia pequenos tremores nas pernas. O Uzumaki não poderia ter escolhido expressão melhor para resumir o modo como Sai estava agindo.

O tio do lámen ofereceu um copo de água para o moreno, que aceitou e agradeceu. A primeira vez que o anbu sentiu medo foi ao conhecer Sasuke no covil do Orochimaru, naquela época mal suspeitava que depois esse sentimento passaria a ser uma constante em sua vida quando começasse a conviver mais com a Haruno.

_-Será que é natural nós, homens, nos apaixonarmos por mulheres que metem medo?_

No início, imaginou que, o que nutria pela rosada era apenas medo, pois era o único sentimento que já havia vivenciado até então e os sinais que o acompanhavam eram típicos de alguém que estava apavorado, como pulso acelerado, sudorese fria e palidez de extremidades. No entanto, percebeu que algo estava errado ao notar o calor de sua face sempre que via a kunoichi, associado ao fato de que não conseguia tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

Pesquisou em vários livros até compreender que estava apaixonado por Sakura e, da pior forma possível, Sai aprendeu que medo e amor andam de mãos dadas: tinha medo de se declarar e de ver a reação dela caso descobrisse sobre seu sentimento; principalmente porque sabia que a Haruno ainda amava o Uchiha e a vira chorar por ele incontáveis vezes.

Sentia-se em um beco sem saída até lembrar que Naruto também gostava da Haruno antes de conhecer Hinata melhor e se apaixonar por ela, talvez não fosse má ideia pedir conselhos ao jinchuuriki.

-Naruto...

-O que foi? –O loiro estava mais interessado em devorar a tigela com lámen fumegante que acabara de ser posta no balcão à sua frente.

-Sakura me disse para esperá-la na praça da academia ninja hoje à noite. O que devo fazer?

-CARAMBA! –O loiro cuspiu o lámen que havia acabado de colocar na boca, o dono do estabelecimento pacientemente apenas suspirou, limpando o balcão. –ELA MARCOU UM ENCONTRO COM VOCÊ!

-Encontro? Sakura e eu vamos para alguma missão? Mas ainda nem recebi o comunicado da hokage...

Às vezes Naruto se surpreendia com a ingenuidade de Sai.

-Não tem missão nenhuma! Sakura-chan quer ficar sozinha com você, entendeu?

-Por que Sakura iria querer isso? –O anbu tomou mais um gole de água.

-Ela quer beijar você! –No momento em que a frase foi dita pelo Uzumaki, o moreno cuspiu a água, gesto seguido por um_ 'parem de sujar meu balcão'_ vindo do dono da barraca de lámen.

-B-Beijar? -Sai gaguejou, completamente vermelho. -Eu nunca beijei ninguém antes.

-Não é nenhum mistério, é só você tocar seus lábios nos dela, que o seu corpo faz o resto por instinto. –O Uzumaki virou a tigela de lámen para beber o caldo. –Ah, não se esqueça: você precisa pedir permissão para beijá-la.

-Por quê? –Sai ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Quando beijei a Hinata pela primeira vez, eu não havia pedido permissão e ela ficou tão surpresa que desmaiou. Agora eu aviso toda vez antes de beijá-la, assim ela consegue se preparar psicologicamente.

-Leve também algumas flores para deixá-la feliz, rapaz. –O tio do lámen complementou.

-Está bem, obrigado. –Sai levantou. –Vou pra floricultura agora mesmo.

**XXX**

-Por que Sasuke-kun teve coragem de fechar a porta na minha cara? Grosso! Estúpido! –Na frente do Uchiha, a ruiva sempre o tratava a pão-de-ló, porém quando ele não estava por perto, Karin era capaz de xingá-lo com todos os palavrões possíveis e imagináveis.

No final das contas, a tal lingerie caríssima e bonita foi picotada em minúsculos pedacinhos e jogada em uma lata de lixo para amenizar inutilmente a fúria de Karin.

–Preciso dar um jeito de fazê-lo entender que não pode viver sem mim, sem o meu amor... Mas como?

Sakura estava escondida atrás de uma árvore, observando Karin à distância. Respirou fundo e contou até três, depois se aproximou devagar da ruiva na tentativa de ser o mais natural possível.

-Com licença, tenho um recado pra você.

-O QUE É? –A ruiva gritou raivosa, parecia prestes a soltar espuma pela boca.

-Alguém quer se encontrar com você hoje às oito da noite, na praça em frente à academia. Parece que é um admirador secreto.

Karin mal havia prestado atenção ao que a Haruno dizia, porém a simples menção da palavra '_admirador secreto'_a fisgou em cheio. A partir desse ponto, a audição da ruiva se tornou aguçada para ouvir até mesmo os ruídos do ambiente, incluindo a respiração da rosada.

-Quem é ele? –Karin perguntou interessada. _Só pode ser o Sasuke-kun_, pensou.

-Não sei, apenas me pediram para dar o recado. –Sakura mentiu.

-Ah, deixa pra lá! Você é realmente tão inútil quanto dizem.

Ao ouvir essa frase, a Haruno estava prestes a desferir um soco certeiro no nariz empinado da ruiva, porém foi contida no último instante por Ino.

-Venha comigo, testuda. –Puxou a rosada pelo braço. –Nos dê licença, por favor. –Disse a Karin, que apenas bufou irritada.

Ino levou Sakura a um lugar mais reservado para poderem conversar a sós, a loiro iniciou o diálogo com tom de recriminação.

-Lembra-se do que eu te avisei? Tem que ser mais delicada, caso contrário, Sasuke-kun nunca irá olhar pra você!

-Eu sei, mas... a Karin me provoca de propósito! O que será que o Sai viu nela?

-O que o Sai-kun tem a ver com a história? –Ino estava confusa.

-Eu perguntei a ele se gostava de alguém e respondeu que era de uma garota ridícula, fútil, mesquinha, uma verdadeira anta acéfala...

-Ele disse mesmo tudo isso sobre ela? –Uma enorme gota desceu sobre a têmpora da Yamanaka.

-Não, ele sequer disse o nome dela, sendo bem sincera. Só falou que era uma garota temperamental, pavio curto e sem peito. Mesmo assim, que outra garota se encaixaria tão bem nessa descrição? Só pode ser a Karin!

Sakura já havia criado uma repulsa tão grande pela ruiva, que criara um bloqueio em sua mente, fazendo-a considerar-se uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Qualquer insinuação de que as duas possuíssem alguma mera semelhança, por menor que fosse, poderia fazer a Haruno ter um ataque de raiva e destruir metade de Konoha.

-Nossa, isso é tão óbvio... Você tá com ciúmes do Sai-kun.

-N-Não é ciúmes! –A médica-nin ficou ruborizada. –Eu gosto dele apenas como amigo e não quero que ele sofra depois nas mãos daquela megera.

-Se não quer admitir, não é problema meu. Eu preciso sair em missão agora, Chouji e Shikamaru já devem estar me esperando no portão da vila. Apenas não faça nenhuma burrice enquanto eu estiver fora, está bem?

**XXX**

Sai chegou à floricultura, esperava que Ino estivesse lá assim poderia perguntar sobre quais tipos de flores Sakura gostaria de receber, encontrou apenas uma senhora aparentando ter uns quarenta anos de idade, preparando um _ikebana_.

-Boa tarde. -A senhora o recebeu com um sorriso.

-Boa tarde... -Posso falar com a Ino?

-Eu sou a mãe dela, muito prazer. Minha filha saiu em missão hoje de manhã, então eu estou cuidando da loja por enquanto. O que deseja, rapaz?

-Me disseram que eu preciso comprar um buquê se eu quisesse fazer um pedido para uma garota, então eu vim...

-Pedido? –A senhora demorou um pouco para entender o significado da palavra, quando lhe veio à mente uma ideia repentina, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de espanto.

_-Por acaso, seria um pedido de... casamento?_

-Rapaz, perdoe-me se eu estou me intrometendo demais na sua vida, mas devo perguntar... Mas você quer fazer aquele _pedido especial_ que todo homem apaixonado faz quando quer ficar pra sempre ao lado da mulher que ama?

-Acho que sim. –Mesmo confuso, Sai respondeu afirmativamente.

_-Nossa! Ele parece ser tão jovem e já pretende se casar! Pensando bem, o Inoichi tinha quase a mesma idade que esse rapaz quando se declarou para mim. Ai, ai... A juventude é a melhor fase da vida, são tão puros e cheios de sonhos... _

-As rosas brancas serão perfeitas para a ocasião. -A senhora de cabelos loiros ficou imediatamente animada. -Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar!

-Obrigado.

-E o que mais pretende fazer para ela, meu rapaz?

-Não sei... Apenas as flores não bastam?

-Claro que não! Você teria que levá-la para jantar em algum restaurante pelo menos!

-Jantar em um restaurante? -Sai estava surpreso, mas em nenhum momento duvidou das palavras da mulher. -E do que mais precisa?

-Use um smoking quando for encontrá-la. Quanto mais romântico for, mais chances haverá de ela aceitar seu pedido! –A mulher estava empolgada e Sai ouvia atentamente cada instrução que lhe dizia. –Além disso, compre um anel! Não precisa ter diamantes, mas pelo menos tem que ser feito de ouro! Senão fica deselegante na hora que pedir a mão dela.

-Ué? –O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, coçando a cabeça. –Tenho que beijar a mão dela também?

-Sim, isso é importante! No momento em que fizer o pedido, você se ajoelha na frente dela, coloque o anel no dedo anelar e, em seguida, beije o dorso da mão dela. Se fizer o que estou dizendo, ela vai aceitar com certeza!

-Entendi. Quanto custam as flores?

-Não precisa pagar, é um presente. Afinal, você ainda tem que providenciar todo o resto.

-Obrigado. –Sai agradeceu gentilmente.

-Desejo-lhe boa sorte, rapaz.

Sai se retirou da floricultura, tentando memorizar todos os itens do que teria de fazer até o seu encontro com a Haruno, à noite.

_Como relacionamentos amorosos são complicados, tudo isso só pra pedir um beijo... Mas, se a Sakura ficar feliz, acho que vale a pena._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Falando um pouco sobre a fic... De certa forma, eu me diverti bastante sobre os mal-entendidos, especialmente naas cenas em que o Sai apareceu. Ai, ai, ele é tão ingênuo X3 Para mim, NaruHina é um casal fofo, porém chatinho; por isso não pretendo me aprofundar muito no namoro deles (não tem jeito, com o Naruto, prefiro mesmo é o Sasuke rs). Sakura conseguiu dar um passo importante para realizar seu plano, será que isso vai render frutos bons ou ruins? XD<br>**

**Reviews?:3**


End file.
